A Chance of Victory!
by FinalXFantasy91
Summary: After Kid's heist, Conan finds him as a child thanks to the B.O. Now that the actors are all here its time for the grand confrontation. "Wait, WE'RE RELATED!" Note: first ch is only disclaim. Update Ch. 8: Nightmare to Recon with!
1. After Heist

**Chapter 1: After Heist**

Conan/Shinichi glared across the table, sipping his coffee, towards his new guest sleeping on a couch in the mansion of the professor's household. The guest was of course unwelcomed, but considering the situation at the last scene of the crime, he didn't have much of a choice. One reason why would be because this guest was none other than the notorious Kaito Kid. But that was the least of the problems.

"Oi, Kudo, is this really alright ta' bring that guy here?" the Osaka detective, Hattori Heiji, said staring at the thief wearing some of Conan's clothes. His head in hands leaning against the counter table in the kitchen area next to the boy.

Heiji looked down at the former high school student, Shinichi.

"Does it make sense to let him be picked up by a random stranger before knowing his current situation, Hattori?" Conan said simply glancing upwards, receiving only silence as the answer before they both turned towards the boy in front of them, "Doing this is the only way we can avoid having our identities exposed to the Black Organization; and keeping more victims at a minimum."

"Oh, but he's your opposite since you're a detective and he's a thief," Ai said entering the room with Professor Agasa, "Bringing him here would mean that you're taking responsibility on what to do with him."

Conan's face grimaced at that thought but kept silent.

"Ai-kun…" Agasa sighed before looking up again, "It's just fortunate that you two didn't run into those men in black when you were looking for him as he fell. However, I don't understand why they targeted him."

"That's what troubles me," Conan replied drinking the last of his coffee.

The heist, from last night, was due to Jirokichi Suzuki's usual schemes in defeating Kid, as well as getting his face back on the front page. Conan ended up finding out that Kid was within the crowd of guards and stole a gem from its place. Heiji was there to stop the thief's tricks from escaping, but ending up as a trampoline for the magician. So just when Kid was escaping, using his super sneakers and instant soccer ball inflator, he punched a hole into the thief's cape/hang-glider and dropping Kid into the alleyway. Somewhere between them finding him and his drop, Gin and Vodka found the unconscious thief and made him drink the same poison both Shinichi and Shiho took. They were long gone when Conan arrived at the scene with Heiji; finding the thief shrunken to that of an eight-year-old. They returned the gem, surprising Nakimori with an excuse that Kid escaped and got on the first taxi to their current location at Agasa's house.

"Pandora," Ai said calmly, her eyes scanning the boy's features, as all heads turned towards her in surprise.

"Wha…?" Heiji asked recovering first. The little girl only sighed at how slow the Detective of the West when it was something so easy to explain.

"Now everything fits together. If the organization has been targeting him because of that, then it all makes sense on why he was stealing only gems and returns them," she said then stared at the two detectives on the table, "It's a gem that the organization is looking for. A gem that gives immortality to those that uses it, Pandora. Another name for it is the Philosophers Stone. Though I don't know if it really exists or not."

"Then isn' he chasin' a wild goose chase?" Heiji said yawning sipping more coffee.

"He wouldn't be looking for gems now would he?" Conan plainly pointed receiving a glare from the other detective then back to the sleeping form. "But, really, how much longer do you think he's going to sleep for?"

"Ah~la, are you worried for your 'brother'?" Ai smiled as the contents in the boy's mouth spurted out.

"Shinichi, I just cleaned the carpet yesterday!" Agasa yelled trying to absorb the now brown speckled carpet with a towel.

"HOW IS HE MY BROTHER HAIBARA?" Conan yelled.

Heiji walked towards the sleeping boy and looked at the face more closely. He looked over his shoulders towards the glaring boy on the kitchen counter then back down. The Osaka detective took several looks again then broke out laughing, "She's right, Kudo, ya' two look like twins!" The laughing stopped once a power ball hit his face, courteously of Conan, leaving a twitching detective on the floor.

"I don't need you to point it out as well, Hattori!" the boy detective said angrily walking towards them, "I already knew the uncanny appearance we have, but I don't want to be considered a brother towards a Phantom Thief."

"Wait a minute, why am I the only one punished here!" Heiji yelled back but received another hit in the face.

"Sorry… didn't hear you…" Ai said hands outstretched.

"I'm bein' picked on by kids…" he said lying on the floor.

"Mmhhh…" all heads turned when the sleeping boy stirred.


	2. The Knocking on the Door

**Chapter 2: The Door is Knocking**

"Mmhhh…" all four heads turned when the sleeping boy stirred. One eye tiredly opened half way scanning around the room in a daze before closing again. "Funny dream I'm having…" Kid said yawning.

"It's not a dream Kid," Conan said dully with an unamused face. Kid sat up quickly at the voice, regretting it when his head throbbed. "Idiot," Conan yelled pushing the thief back down, "You still need to recover after that fall. Not to mention other things."

"W-What happened?" he asked plainly after recovering from the dizzy spell, "And why am I with you and not the police?"

"Kudo-kun, why don't you explain everything to him," she said giving out a yawn, "I'm going back to bed, but please call Ran-san that you're going to stay here for a few days." She went towards the beds at the other side of the room and fell asleep.

_"You should help out with the explaining too." _Conan thought un-amusingly as he watched her sleep.

Kid didn't understand what was going on and shifted to sitting position. When he did, he noticed that he wasn't wearing any of his Kid outfit on him and started to panic. "W-where is my clothes?" he paused when he looked at his hands to his legs that were barely going off of the sofa. Heiji, Agasa, and Conan watched as he jumped off of the cushions and measured himself to the height of Heiji's leg that was nearest to him. "What's going on!" he yelled holding his head with both of his hands.

"Let's jus' say this," Heiji said placing his hand on the freaking out boy to make him stand still, "Ya' shrank and we hauled you butt here decidin' to hide your identity as Kid. Not like anyone 'll believe us now."

Kid swatted the hand off of his head and faced him in anger, "Shrank… Do you mean to say that I became a chibi like this guy here?" He pointed at the annoyed Conan.

"Don't call me a chibi!" slapping the finger away from his look alike, "I didn't get this body because I wanted it alright!"

"Alright, but you didn't have to mean about it," Kid said rubbing his poor little finger imitating a kid. Conan looked away for a second when he saw a motion of the thief's hand in front of him and with a 'poof'. He landed on the floor in surprise but found nothing in the other boy's hand.

"Oi what was that for?" he growled angrily however he found the two guys snickering, "What is it? What did you do, Kid?" in a testing way. Agasa was stifling a laugh as well when he pulled out a mirror from one of his draws giving it to the child detective. Once he looked at his reflection the anger grew and started to chase the thief child. "KID I'M SO GOING TO GET YOU!" he yelled as everyone else started to laugh. Poor Conan's head was now pulled up into two pigtails and what seems to be pink powder to make it look dyed.

Just when the two was about to leap off of the couch they climbed to get in reach of the other they were hit on the side with a book and fell face first onto the ground.

"BE QUIET YOU TWO!" Ai yelled waking up from the racket the guys were making. The other two 'grown-ups' started laughing again but were hit by books as well. When they fell silent she closed her eyes and fell asleep again.

"Scary," Kid said rubbing his nose looking at the girl sleeping in the bed, "Is she always like this?"

"No," Conan said doing the same thing, he was lucky that his glasses were off right now, "But it is wise not to get her angrier right now."

"Ai-kun has been up all night yesterday trying to find a cure," Agasa said continuing to rub the floor where Conan spilled, or spitted out, the coffee.

"But she didn' have ta' hit us," Heiji retorted but went back to the two boys now starting to glare at each other. For some reason this seemed to be funny to him since he always saw Kudo in a cool exterior and not this childish one right now. He only saw that child once in a while and only for a few seconds before it falls. However right now with Kid here he was more childish like. Speaking of Kid, "Hey wha' is your real name anyways?"

The both of them looked at the west detective at the sudden question. Conan then looked at the boy next to him as if expecting him to answer.

"Why should I tell you guys?" Kid asked dubiously if this was just a trick into getting his identity.

"Sorry, but it would be good ta' know your real name so that your name isn't put up on a missin' flyer around the area," Heiji said smartly.

"He has a point, Kid, if the B.O. knows your name then they will target your family and friends," Conan added in as he took off the pigtails, dusting off most of the pink powder off of his hair, "Besides Hattori already said it before, the police wouldn't believe us even if we tell them you are Kid when you're a child. Also, depending when we get our bodies back and defeat the B.O., they would lock us up for hiding a criminal for so long after today's disappearance."

"Ah~! Shinichi the powder is going everywhere!" Agasa exclaimed then sighed as he was too late and went to get the vacuumed.

"Sorry Hakase," Conan apologized stopping his dusting.

"Alright I got it, but promise me that you will keep your word about my identity," Kid said glaring at the two waiting for a reply.

"Yeah, yeah jus' spit it out alright," Heiji waved.

"I think that telling you would be a bad idea," Conan commented quietly receiving a full on glare from the other detective.

"Wha' was that, Kudo?" he asked annoyingly hearing the insult.

"Nothing~"

"You guys are more childish than me." Kid cut in.

"What was that?" they both said in unison glaring once again at him. Kid thought he was done for when the bell rang. All heads turned towards the door as all of them heard the voice.

"Agasa Hakase, we came back!"


	3. Revelation of Identity and Relationship

**Chapter 3: Revelation of Identity and Relationship**

"Agasa Hakase, we came back!" the happy voice reached their ears, "And this time were here to stay!" Conan's eye twitched then palm faced at the energetic voice of the one person in his life that he wished would grow up.

"_What great timing…"_he thought imagining the couple behind the door he had lived with for the first fourteen years of his life then left all of a sudden in the huge house. Not that he complained or anything, however since it was his **_parents_**, which especially applied to his mother, they most likely had **_lots_** of souvenirs trailing behind them.

Now, the reason why his parents showing up on Professor Agasa's doorsteps was because Conan gave the house to Subaru Okiya to stay, much to Ai's discomfort. Of course he made sure he called his parents just in case they decided to stop by. That call was just a month ago, so he wasn't expecting them home this soon; permanently even.

Heiji scoffed a laughed a little understanding the situation the young teen-child was in. He only met the mother a couple of times but each time she acted as if she was in her youthful teens to match her appearance. The other spouse was only stories he heard and photos from his father whenever there was a case in Osaka. Every case was taken care of as fast as Shinichi making it easy to understand why _his_ father thought that the teen was Kudo's father when he came up in the newspaper.

Kaito sigh a relief that his identity was still safe for now then smirked at the defeated action that Conan was making. He didn't know who it was that was behind the door, but it the voice was vaguely familiar making his mind screaming at him not to go. He went against his feelings and followed the professor to the door.

Conan and Heiji seeing this only stood where they were waiting for the 'show' to begin.

As they expected, once Professor Agasa opened the door in hurled a semi-curled-long-brown haired woman running at the first child she had seen, which was Kaito. Her arms immediately wrapped around the thief's head crushing his face against her breast without looking at who it was.

"Kyaa~~! My darling child Shin-chan! I missed you so much~!" Yukiko said with a happy face still hugging the struggling boy against her bosom. Heiji and Conan were blushing but stifling a laugh as the other figure walked in.

Yusaku's face was in slight shock when he saw his son next to Heiji and not in the grip of the dotting mother. When he noticed the struggling had lessened he tapped her on the shoulder, "Yukiko, let go before you suffocate the poor boy. Besides that isn't Shinichi."

She immediately did letting the shrunken thief fall on to the floor. She had finally decided to open her eyes to see Conan next to the other detective trying to catch his breath in between laughs. "Eh? Shin-chan is over there, then, who…" she trailed off looking at the boy on the floor dizzy from the lack of oxygen. At first she thought he was a twin clone that Agasa had finally completed, however an image of her master and son that she met for dinner a few years ago popped from her memories. "Ah, you're Touichi Kuroba's son, Kaito-kun right!" she exclaimed causing Kaito to come out of his stupor as Conan and Heiji to fall over completely out of their laughter.

"H-h-how did you k-k-know my father's name?" Kaito stuttered as he scurried away from the smiling actress.

"Okaa-san you know this thief!" Conan shouted not caring if he woke up Ai anymore. Heiji was just as stunned staring wide eyed at the couple.

"Thief?" tilting her head to the side confused, "I don't know what you mean about thief, but didn't I tell you Shin-chan? When I was acting for the part of I took lessons in disguises from my master, Touichi-sensei, remember? Well when I was having a dinner meeting with him I met his son, Kaito-kun!" she said then turned worried eyes towards Kaito, "But did you shrink because of the same medication that Shin-chan took, Kaito-kun?"

Kaito nodded defeated that his identity has been found out by a woman he remembered to be like a witch when a certain word he said. Conan was still gaping like a fish trying to wrap the information around his brain. Heiji was still the same as well as Professor Agasa. Yusaku had a unreadable expression on at the mention of 'thief', but quickly changed to a smile.

"Yukiko, don't you want to shower dear?" he asked trying to get her out of the room so that he could as a question directed to the boy.

"Oh, that's a good idea!" she said running past her husband to the car. Conan, Kaito, Heiji, and Agasa looked outside to see a large van in front of the house filled inside with bags, which they could see in the window. It was visible even in the dark which was scary to those holding credit-cards. The actress came back a few minutes later with a single bag in her hand and into the back of the house where the stairs go down towards the basement and shower/bathroom. "No peeking boys!" the actress said and disappeared down the stairs.

"Now that the worried hen is gone," Yusaku said walking into the house kneeling down at the boy Kaito, "I'm glad that I can see the successor to Kaitou Kid's legacy in person even though you have shrunk."

Kaito did another bulging-eye expression at the man. Conan hearing this got next to his father, "Wait a minute tou-san, are you saying that you know the identity of the Kaitou Kid's!"

"I and Touichi are friendly rivals to see who outwitted who," Yusaku said to his son, "But I guess you could say that we are blood relatives, making Kaito-kun you relatives as well."

"What!" They both exclaimed looking at him crazily.

"Are ya' serious…?" Heiji said, "Ta' think that a great detective like Kudo ta' be relatives with a phantom thief. This would make headline news if this gets out." He smiled at the thought if he did drop the details to the media but was hit with another soccer ball. "Wha' was that for Kudo!"

"For you of thinking about the outcome if you did tell the media!" he said angrily at the Osaka Detective but looked back at his father, "How much are you related to the Kuroba's, Tousan!"

"Brothers," he plainly said getting up and strolled towards the kitchen to make some coffee.

"Then we are…" Kaito started.

"Cousins…" Shinichi/Conan finished the sentence down-casted.

"Fate has really outdone herself this time," Heiji laughed receiving another soccer ball.

**_Finished with Chapter 3_**

**_Sorry for the wait guys. Had a writer's block so I couldn't write anything, as well as my other fics. I also had less time than I wanted since school started, but I swear that I will come back when the semester ends. At least a month worth would work._**

**_For now I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!_**

**_Later!_**


	4. The Twin

**Hi everyone, sorry for the wait. Alright I should warn you now that there will be a sudden setting change so please keep that in mind. Yes I know that it feels like I have been in one place for too long but it will end by the next chapter.**

**Updated the Osakan accent for Heiji, seems like I didn't need to change very much in each of the chapters. Made some minor detail changes as well… and I repeat: MINOR changes.**

** That's it so enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 4: The Twin**

The sun was rising in Beika City and the morning risers were already up to begin the day. Business men and women going out of their homes and into their cars or commuting to the train station to their work. Cops patrolling the streets as mailmen delivered mail to each residence. Housewives out about the shopping district buying groceries to prepare for the day's meal as well as gossiping about with other they knew. Usually the streets would be full of students from toddlers to high school students, but it was a weekend meaning they were out in regular clothing and not in their uniforms. The kids start playing in the park as at-home-parents watched them nearby and gossiping with one another. All the female students would either go out with friends and/or go shopping while the males went to do whatever to waste time.

In Beika city district 5, on the 49th street, was where a famous detective and his family lived. Located on top of Café Poirot were two other floors above it. The top floor was the living quarters of where the Mouri family, along with a 'freeloader' lived; though it was empty for the moment. The second floor, lined with windows lettered with 'Mouri Detective Agency', was an office like room where, usually, an old man would be sitting watching from his portable TV or reading a magazine. However, due to a week without any cases, the old man was out, replaced with his daughter, Ran, staring… glaring… at the phone waiting for one of the two things to happen.

One was her father to call in from an all-nighter mahjong game with his friends at the mahjong parlor. Though she dislikes him for being an idiot of a father that doesn't do anything but make a mess, she knows that her father needed the money for the bills. With the rate they were going because of the decline in clients, and his pride in not begging his wife, which he still loves, and mother of Ran, Eri, to help them financially, they were most likely to be kicked out. So the famous detective made an excuse that his friends are asking him to play that night.

Ran wasn't stupid on what he was trying to do. She just hated the fact that his pride wasn't swallowed and just asked for her mother to come back.

"Men and their stupid pride," she mumbled as she continued to glare at the phone.

The other call she was waiting for was from a boy that she was placed in charge of, Conan Edogawa. He was called out for the heist that Kaitou Kid invited him to, which was still a little strange in why a child had caught the thief's attention and she wanted to refuse. But the confidant grin and the excited gleam in his eyes made her bend and accept his permission.

"Really he looked just like Shinichi," Ran said sadly remembering the same face he got when he figured out a case or another mystery that was placed in front of him, "I wonder just how much more similar can those two get."

And it was true. Conan and Shinichi were so much alike that many that knew him as a child would think he was a brother or something. Without the glasses their appearance, attitude, personality, and habits were the same. They even had the same obsession to Sherlock Holmes and detective abilities. It was a strange scene, and she can never shake the eerie feeling that they were the same person; though some coincidental clues made her detour to seeing them as two separate beings again and again.

_"Enough of that… Ran," _shaking her head of the impossible outcome that came from a science fiction movie. None of that can be real, the only thing that she wanted to do was place more dagger like glares onto the poor phone sitting innocently but with no intentions of ringing without the caller from another line.

_"When I get my hands on one of them I swear that I'll make them think twice in not calling home,"_ Ran said imaging what sort of karate move should she do to make them understand. She was suddenly brought out from her imagination of the begging men groveling in defeat as a sudden ring startling her off of the chair.

Sighing in relief she picked it up with a steady voice and answered, "The Mouri's Detective Agency."

_"Ran-nee-chan?"_ a child-high-pitched voice came up unsteady and scared from the other line which she immediately realized was Conan.

"Co-nan-kun," her voice dipped in anger in a syllable by syllable fashion making him wince, "Where are you?"

Agasa's House

"Umm… Hakase's house, I meant to call you but…"

_"I was forced to harbor the famous Phantom Thief Kaitou Kid, which I found out his name is actually Kuroba Kaito and a close but unknown family relative, who was shrunken by the same poison that shrank me, the famous Detective of the East Kudo Shinichi,"_ Conan thought as he looked behind him with one hand on the receiver with a bemused expression, _"And was trying to calm him down all night long_." The clean house that he had entered yesterday evening was replaced with confetti and other party favors thanks to his_ 'guest'._ The now identified Kaito went bonkers pulling out magic trick after trick in order keep himself from shouting and cursing as he pulls out his hair at the sudden blood relation the two of them realizing shared.

_"Conan-kun, are you alright?"_ Ran's worried voice broke him out of his observation of the small boy tranquilized and sleeping peacefully on the couch once again.

"Sorry Ran-nee-chan, I was up all night because some special guests came in yesterday," he said in his childish tone; yawning a little to complete the act. From the corner of his eyes he saw the movement from the dark-skinned-Osakan detective stir and glanced at him with a stifling yawn. It was no wonder since he was the main target for most of the tricks and chasing the small Phantom Thief. Markings of the word 'Ahou' that Kaito somehow drew across the taller man's face. His mind drifted off to clues on how the thief had written the words without even being near Heiji.

_"Special guests?"_ she curiously said, slicing through his thoughts again, forgetting the anger she was holding in; much to his relief, _"Who was it?"_

The exterior of the boy was calm and silent, while mentally he was panicking to choosing what to do with his limited options since he now had to include another shrunken kid in his midlist and leaving him out was out of the question. Heiji, who had sat next to him, had his ears on the phone to eavesdrop. He looked at him with a big crescent grin knowing fully well that his rival/friend was thinking.

_"God I'm going to regret this later…"_ he thought wanting to hit his head against the wall.

"My parents came down for a visit…" Conan said with the white lie pausing to see if there was a reaction there before continuing. Even though it was supposed to be a joke from Haibara and Heiji he had to make it a reality now and _that_ made him grimace, "Along with my twin brother…"

_"EH?"_ she exclaimed making the not-child hold the phone back a few inches away, "_EHHHH~, TWIN BROTHER!"_

"Ran-nee-chan?" he called out hearing the phone clatter onto the floor with a loud thump, _"Did she pass out or something?"_

"Oi Kudo," Conan leered sideways, putting his hand over the phone, towards the Osakan detective with a smirk, "Ya' owe me ten bucks for that idea."

"We didn't make a bet. As for that idea it was Haibara's," Conan said drily speaking for the rest of the guests in the room but kept an open ear listening intently for some other sounds from his childhood friend on the other line. Heiji looked away with a pout.

"Bet nee-chan won't buy it. It was a joke and I know ya' didn't even tell her about any other family members," he commented back.

"I'm not going to bet on anything Hattori. And yes, she has only seen my… mom in…" he trailed off in realization. Using his sharp hearing to hear anything that made it notable for someone on the other line he could make out running footsteps down the stairs. He cursed, realizing that the thump was the muffling sound of the slamming door.

"What's up Kudo?" Heiji asked clearly seeing the frantic movement of the boy run to his parents and shaking them.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, get up and hide!" the urgency in his voice giving the western detective the clues on what was going on.

"Oi, Kudo!" he yelled not liking the reaction one bit saying what he thought _was _going to be a joke, "Don't tell me that nee-chan is-"

"Yeah!" he said rushing to get the thief, sleeping like a rock, awake as both of the parents, Booker more awake and quicker to catch on than the sleepy wife, walked down the steps to the comfort of the basement. Agasa that was still staggering to wake up did so immediately when he heard the next words the faux child said, "She dropped the phone, which I just thought was her fainting, and is heading here right now!"

"Dammit Kaito, wake up!" Conan practically yelled shaking him with both hands on the sleeping form's shoulders so that the boy could hear the story plan forming in his mind.

"Argh, dammit stop pestering me Tantei-kun!" Kaito glared getting up angrily at the child detective.

"No time to complain so listen," Conan still holding firmly to the others shoulder with a steady glare, "From now on your name is Arthur, and my twin got it! And you have been living with another relative after our parents; Fumiyo and Toshihiro Edogawa were in a car accident and sent to the hospital. But because our relative didn't have room to fit another child, me, I was sent here to Agasa's," Kaito was just blinking as more information were being implanted into his mind through a fast pace draft of their lives as the Edogawa twins, "However that relative, as well as our parents when they were all healed, had to move overseas and you decided that you wanted to stay in Japan. So that's why you are-"

"Wait a minute," Kaito said confused, "Why twin brothers?"

"That was the only thing on my mind then when I spilled it to Ran that made sense."

"Why not think of us as cousins instead? That way it would be more of the truth and I wouldn't be weirder out!"

"Say thanks to this guy standing next to me!" Conan growled out pointing at Heiji.

"Oi don't drag me inta' this, Kudo!" Heiji defended himself backing away but they were not listing as if they were in their little space arguing at each other.

"Then that means you went ahead and decided on your own without my consent!" Kaito pointed posing the same way as Shinichi had done to point out the criminal. The other slapped the finger away from his face and continued.

"Do you really think that I was thinking about your _consent_ in a middle of a call especially when you were sleeping like a log?"

"Well whose fault do you think that was? You were the one that darted me with a sleeping bug!"

"Yeah sorry about that," he said sarcastically, "But you were so far gone with your tricks that it would have been considered to something of a festival in Disneyland; I didn't have a choice!"

"Disneyland!" he retorted but stopped realizing what he said, "Wait what?" Conan palm-faced at the sudden confused reply; Heiji, eyebrow twitching in annoyance, tapped the thief on the shoulder to point at his head, still have some of the left over marks of the marker, and then pointed at the room. "Whoa who did all this?"

"YOU DID!" they both yelled at the same time.

"Didn't have to shout," he plainly as Conan sighed.

"Alright we wasted enough time," Conan said rubbing the bridge of his nose to stop the upcoming headache, "Just tell me if you got the idea because Ran will be here in about two minutes if she runs."

"Who do you think I am Tante-" Conan glared, "Conan, I'm your brother that knows a lot of magic tricks to keep a whole crowd entertained without fail? If I don't remember something like this, then I would never be called Kaitou Kid in the first place!"

"Ya' better keep it ta' a minimum around Ku-Conan though," Heiji caught himself as he poking at the glasses boy turned with the same look, "This guy 'll start chewing ya' out if you do too many pranks ta' him and may turn it on ya'."

"Not if I am the big brother,"

"Not happening."

And the discussion ended just in time for the doorbell to ring and the quick fumble of the door opening then closing.

_"Let the my debut show-life as Arthur begin,"_


	5. Agreement

**Chapter 5: Agreement**

Ran has never had a sibling to look after, that is until Conan appeared. It was unexpected to find him in the Kudo house with professor Agasa as well as asking her to take care of him. Without a second thought she replied immediate agreeing to care for Conan. Why? Well it was a chance to have a child younger than her to take care of and it was the greatest opportunity. However there were other reasons that influenced it.

The first reason was because he was so adorable to not even say no to. Second, came to be, as Agasa explained, since no other relatives want to take him in. Which she understood since she had seen Shinichi live by himself at the age of fourteen as the parents left to travel. Another was just a strange tug at the back of her mind telling her to do this or she would regret it and that made feel a clenched feeling on her heart.

But to find out the reason _why_ Conan had no other relatives to take him in was _because_ they didn't have room for one more child was absurd! And so late in the caring process to!

"How can some people be so selfish!" she exclaimed hearing the explanation from the twins, sighing content by the believable story, "Not taking in another child because they didn't have liability for one more. And then they left overseas leaving Arthur here without a second glance!"

"I know what ya mean," Heiji nodded in agreement in a serious expression though snickering inside knowing fully well that Shinichi was hitting himself a dozen times over mentally on what he has gotten himself into this time.

"Anyways Ran-chan…" Agasa interrupted after picking up all the information the two had concocted to make up the life story of the Edogawa family, "Because Arthur's guardians has moved and left him with, well me, and you know that I can't take in a child with all the chemicals that I'm working with, except for Ai-kun who has chemists as parents and understands the process. I was hoping you could take in ano-"

"Of course I will take him in!" she exclaimed making everyone jump at the suddenness, "Since they _are_ brothers I can't just separate them when they have just gotten back together." Conan cringed getting a snicker at his so called twin.

"But what about your father?" said a voice behind the twins causing them, along with Heiji, to jump at the sudden appearance of the child-scientist, "Don't you think you should be convincing your father a bit before you start making your decisions?"

Ran blinked at the girl and smiled a little darkly causing Conan to gulp, "I'm not giving him a choice in that matter." Everyone sweat-dropped, except Ai smiling at the knowing reaction, feeling sorry with the famous 'Sleeping Kogoro' detective that will be crossing a dangerous ledge if not said correctly (Somewhere on the race tracks Kogoro sneezed).

Kaito… Arthur leaned over to his twin whispering in a little frightened voice, "Is your girlfriend always like this?"

"Y-yeah… so don't get her too angry and let her have her way. Otherwise you will be on the receiving end of one of those punches or kicks," Conan whispered not seeming to notice the admittance of her being his 'girlfriend'.

Ran was pulled aside with professor Agasa to get the 'arrangements' done leaving the three kids and one teen to talk amongst each other.

"How are things with 'Arthur's identity?" Conan whispered to the shrunken scientist.

"I must say it's perfectly being arranged thanks to your dad," she said with her arms crossed in a wonder like expression, "I still don't know how your father can get such people in Interpol to help out, but it's as scary as those that are connected to the B.O."

"Seriously, Kudo, wha' kind of dysfunctional family do ya have here?" Heiji said mapping out the family tree, "Your famous mystery writer of a father, knows so many connections in high places, is brother ta' _the_ first gen Kid thief making ya two cousins; your kaa-chan is an actress an' his is…"

"Phantom lady…" Arthur plainly said juggling a few beanbags that magically appeared in his possession.

"Right, Phantom La-" Heiji agreed but then sputtered at the revelation, "Phantom Lady!" he yelled standing up getting the attention from the two conversing on the other side of the room. He waved at them to tell them it was nothing. Conan kicked him in the shin making him crumple back to the floor glaring at the glasses twin.

"You really deserved that," Conan glared back. Agasa and Ran shrugged asking questions and was handed a duffle bag.

"Didn't mean that ya had ta' kick me," the other detective growled, "An' why is it that ya aren't surprised? She's one of the most wanted thief out their!"

"He sort of tipped that part off when he was returning the real Ryoma treasures a few days back," he pointed at the grinning thief.

"My I didn't think you wouldn't understand that message, tantei-kun," Arthur smiled sarcastically at Conan, ending up with him stomped on his feet, "What was that for, tan-!" another stomp giving a glance to figure it out, "Alright I get it 'nii-chan' give my toes a break! And I don't mean it literally," he yelled nursing his throbbing toes. Ai just chuckled at the trio teen's act like real children even though they aren't.

"Arthur-kun, Conan-kun," Ran's voice rang out bringing everyone's attention back to the karate champ, "Let's get on going home."

"HAII!" the two yelled in unison as they ran off to get ready for their departure.

"By the way Hattori-kun," Ran started stopping Heiji from following the twins, "If you're here does that mean Kazuha-chan is here as well?"

"Of course… not. An' there's a really good reason for it!" Heiji grumbled then continued down his lists of reasons that she gave him. Ai gave a small smile and went back downstairs. Agasa followed the twins to the front door. Once they were out of sight he gave a small bag to Arthur.

"What are these, Hakase-kun?" the newly transformed child asked as he looked at the items in the bag that were similar to Conan's items he possessed.

"I made spares for Conan since he was defenseless when he turned," Agasa said explaining the gadgets as the boy held it out, "I thought that it would be useful to you as well."

"Giving dangerous toys to him is as dangerous as giving him attention, Hakase," Conan said glancing nervously at the sparkle in the others expression.

"Well, it's better than leaving him defenseless right?" the professor smiled, "You are also an attention-lover Shinichi."

"Uruse! But I will definitely have more trouble with him attracting _them_ than him being defenseless," he said looking at the boy not even listening.

"Wow these are really neat inventions Hakase. There are even some that I have never seen before," Arthur said looking in the bag putting on the watch and badge. However there was one thing that he didn't need so he held out the voice changing tie out to the old man getting a curious expression from him, "I don't need this though."

"But-" the old scientist started but was cut off by the unexpected.

"I can impersonate anyone with my special talents," the boy replied with the same exact voice of Agasa's making him jump in surprise.

"However many times I hear that I still don't understand how you can do it that perfectly," Conan said.

"My mom says it just runs in the family," Arthur smiled but it slowly drooped, "I hope she isn't too worried."

"_Great, now the hyperactive thief is going into depression. How did I end up like this?"_ Conan thought looking at the shrunken thief's darkened expression. Sighing he dug into his pocket for 'Shinichi's' phone and tossed it to the magician eyes going back and forth to him and the device in his hand, "Call her and some other people to not look for you. Just tell the important stuff to your mom I guess. But make it fast."

He didn't have to say it twice as Arthur's fingers flew across the small device dialing the numbers to his home. It didn't take long for the line to pick up, "H-hello, K-Kuroba residence," an old man's voice stuttered a crack of a smile appeared on the boy's face.

"Hey, Jii, it's me," he said softly in a cautious manner as the two teens in the next room came closer.

"Young master!" Jii yelled with such energy of joy that the smile creaked up even more, "Are you alright? Your mother is worried sick after hearing about you falling out of the sky!"

"I'm fine Jii, there's just this 'little' issue I have right now," Arthur laughed slightly.

"Issue… you don't mean-?" the old man caught on immediately.

"Yeah, so tell kaa-chan that I'm okay but don't expect me home for a while. Do to the miniaturization I have gone thru, I'm going into hiding with tantei-kun."

"Kaito-sama, are you-?"

"Yes," Heiji and Ran were now coming closer, "Sorry Jii I've got to get going. Tell Aoko that I'm out of town or something… thanks!" he didn't hear the protest as he hung up.

"-an' then she'd threatened ta' get Otaki-han ta' take all privileges away in gettin' involved in the Police cases!"

Ran laughed understanding her friend's dilemma, "Well at least Kazuha is caring enough to think about your safety Hattori-kun. You should be happy."

"Happy?" he yelled looking at her incredulously, "Why should I be happy 'bout her wringin' my neck every single time I'm involved in a case an' get injured? It's not like I get hurt because I want ta'!"

"Maybe because Hattori-nii-chan needs to grow up," a child voice said below them. Heiji glared at the glasses child who was smiling up at him innocently.

"_Damn ya' Kudo, I'll get ya' for this,"_

"Are you two set?" Ran asked carrying the duffle bag in her hand getting a nod from both of them, "Then let's get going."

With that they walked out of the house, along with Heiji, and waved goodbye to Agasa and Ai. Ran left happier than before with two little brothers to look after.

**End of this chapter.**

**So I tried to write Heiji's accent in… not bad, so I might go over the other chapters and fix them. Anyways sorry for the long wait hope you keep supporting!**


	6. Breaking the News or…?

**Yeah I know that I changed it how it was originally intended to those that read the first updated of chapter six. I thought that it wasn't alright to have Kogoro figuring it out so easily so yeah.**

**I bet you know what happens; after all it was quite a sudden scene change.**

**Anyways I would like to explain in why I have been not updating for a while- excluding the updated chapter of my KHR fic- I have been stuck in school with lots of chapters to read thanks to my professor; as well as many essays that I had to write after that. I don't know how I survived that class at all. Anyways wish me luck.**

**Chapter 6: Breaking the News or…?**

"Ahh! Stop you're pulling my hair off Onee-chan!" Arthur exclaimed tears forming at the corner of his eyes as Ran pulled a brush into his tangled, untamed hair.

Conan was desperately trying to keep himself from bursting out laughing at the sight of his so called magician brother being subdued by Ran. The moment they had entered the Mouri household, after parting ways with Heiji so that he could go back to Osaka, and the office, Ran insisted they take a shower, pinning most of it towards the newly addition to her family. They did so without complaint doing as they were told. However when they got out of the showers, each taking ten minutes, Arthur still had his unruly hair and Conan with his tamed ones. The next thing they knew a shocked Arthur was being dragged along by Ran, followed by curious Conan, to get the brush out of her room and started combing at the tangles in which she was still tackling.

"Ouch, don't do anymore!" Arthur cried struggling out of her grip but he was practically gripped down by the force of the comb.

"I'm really sorry Arthur-kun," Ran said apologetically as she brushed again, Conan was now snickering at the sidelines enjoying the show, of the tortured thief that always gave him problems, finding it stuck for the fourth time, "But if your hair cooperated, and taken care of properly, then I wouldn't have to do this."

"But it has always been like that!" he whined as the fifth tug segment began, "And it always go back to the way it was the next day!"

"That will change when I'm done with it."

Another tug was enough for the boy. Conan immediately saw him digging around in a pocket of his pants and tried to protest in realization on what he was looking for. One smoke-bomb-and-coughing/sputtering later, Ran was holding a pillow while the twin hid behind his other like a scared child he is supposed to be under his enemy's house. Ran blinked then stared at the boys in front of her in surprise.

Conan coughed to exhale the inhaled pink smoke, and was practically glaring down at the boy growling whispers to his magician counterpart, "What the heck are you doing with smoke-bombs in your pockets?"

"I don't feel comfortable without stuff like that on me," he whispered back still hiding behind him.

"And how much 'stuff' do you have exactly?" the detective counterpart asked back with another glare, glancing back only to see the still stunned Ran.

"Ummm…. About 12 other items?" he smiled sheepishly but it dropped when Conan turned and stuck out his hand waiting for the hand over, "No way!" he yelled tracking backwards as the other followed.

"Don't complain, Arthur! Hand them over!" he demanded stepping closer snapping the adult out of her stupor.

"NO!" the other yelled back jumping out of the reach of his 'brother' each time he got closer. This went on for a pretty long while Ran was practically holding back her laugh since she has never seen a scene of Conan being irritated so much as to chase anyone his age. When Conan did get his hands on the boy he wrestled him to the ground, ignoring the hand pushing at his face, as he felt around to get the many capsules, cards, and other items.

Instead of the said amount he was staring down at a pile of 35; everything which he found in the somehow newly handmade hidden pockets on the shirts and pants that belonged to Conan a few hours ago. Arthur was looking away pouting, legs and arms crossed, Ran was shifting through the items curiously, and Conan had head-palmed realizing the amount of trouble he agreed to live with the rest of his guests stay.

"Wow, this is amazing, Arthur!" Ran exclaimed fingering a few of the different colored capsules, "I didn't even notice that you had these on you, did Agasa-hakase make these for you?"

"Eh?" he squeaked unsure of what to say. But clearly on Conan's flattened glare he knew if he told the truth that he made them would be trouble. So he nodded in agreement but then smirked as an perfect excuse came to mind, "Yeah, he said that if I get in just as much _trouble_ as my _nii_-chan then I would need them just in case."

His smirk widened triumphantly as the glare became more cross but morphed into a look of disbelief at what Ran's reply was.

"Your right," she laughed looking at Conan, "Conan-kun seems to get into trouble every time he goes out."

"Ran-nee-chan!" the boy complained childishly, "It's not my fault that I get into cases!"

"You really haven't changed, 'nii-chan'," Arthur laughed with his Kaitou smile, inwardly enjoying the teasing, "I wonder if you have the Devils luck then Ladies luck like I do."

"Shut up," he grumbled in low tones so that Ran wouldn't hear him. He didn't have to though, as a shout sounded throughout the apartment of the third floor bringing everyone's attention to the entrance of the house.

"Ran, I'm back, is dinner ready!" Mouri Kogoro yelled in his usual scraggly tired voice after a 'tailing job'; which was most likely an all-nighter adultery case.

"Ran-nee-chan, did you tell Occhan about my brother?" Conan asked bemusing noting that the old man wasn't yelling at the top of his lungs in where the newly freeloading charge was. Her hands immediately went to her cover mouth with wide eyes told him everything. She quickly got up and practically dashed out of the room leaving the two in the room of where the twins will be sleeping. They didn't even bother to follow after her knowing fully well, though 'Arthur' had only met him from a longer distance than he was currently in, and waited for the news to be spilled to the clumsy man.

"Do you think Occhan would take it well?" Arthur asked looking at his bespectacled twin.

"With the events of me 'freeloading' off of him for the past year, what do you think?" Conan threw back and the grinning boy.

"Probably not as great if he found out he's being a marionette for a said 'seven-year-old' kid."

"He should be glad I'm making him famous if he did figure it out himself." Conan replied smugly.

"How much longer do you think it will get the thought of newly reunited twins into that man's head?" Arthur said hoping to see the face of the old man that will be taking care of them, "It has already been two minutes."

"Don't worry it will happen in three… two… one…"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE HAVE ANOTHER KID TO TAKE CARE OF?" the loud shout came from the living room stung the boys ears.

"Always so loud," Arthur complained using his pinky to relieve the itch of his eardrums, "Just like Nakimori-keibu."

"It would be scary to realize they are related in some way," Conan laughed looking towards the open doorway hearing Ran talking to her dad to calm down. His gaze then went back towards the boy. Curiosity tweaked as he saw the shiver go through the miniaturized magician thief like it was a winter chill.

"I hope not otherwise I would be trying to marry into a family of loud mouths for the rest of my life," he mumbled out loud.

"Oi, oi, what does that mean?" Conan asked disbelievingly at what he just heard, "Don't tell me you actually _know_ them _personally_ outside of your night job?"

"Eh… did I say something like that?" he quickly replied his attention back hoping, which was highly unlikely, that the miniaturized detective didn't understand. He quickly sighed in defeat as the downright glare told him 'to spill or I do the drill', "Alright, I do but it was before I took up the job okay… long before."

"As neighbors _and_ knowing his daughter I bet…" he said feeling confidently.

"Huh… where did you get that idea!" the fast reply told the boy everything as he continued, "I didn't know Aoko was Nakimori-keibu's daughter until… aww crap…"

Conan chuckled at his victory, "Wow, you really lost your 'Poker Face'. And I thought that woman wouldn't faze you."

"Shut it chibi-chan," Arthur blurted as he mentally kicked himself for giving the meitantei clues of his personal life so easily; regardless of being cousins of course, he wanted his life personally kept secret. Another yelling came from the kitchen and this time it was both of the Mouri's yelling at each other, "I think we should go out there before they start going horse."

When the both of them walked out of the room and into the living area they regretted it. A fierce gaze from the 'Sleeping Kogoro' told them that they were facing a person who had full power but was being downright taken away from him, by two brats and his daughter, and he was having enough of it.

"Tou-san can't you get it through your big head that I had no choice! Conan has finally been reunited with his younger twin!" Ran yelled going behind the boys and looked back at him with the same fierce gaze, "Besides Agasa-hakase must have told it to the Edogawa's about this already so it's too late to back down on the offer!"

Something flitted across behind his eyes, Conan had observed, as his the rage began to double. Without a single warning or retort both of his hands came up behind the twins grabbing them by the back of their collar like little kittens and walked out towards the door.

"Ran, get the food ready and don't follow us!" he said over his shoulder as he slammed the door closed. The trio could hear the angry daughter's retort for a few seconds before it disappeared as they continued their decent and into the office.

Once they were thrown onto one side of the couches Kogoro turned on the lights, locked the door, and closed the blinds before sitting onto the other side of the couch with the same fiery gaze of determination that Conan had only met a few times; arms crossed with his feet tapping irritably on the ground looking at them. He didn't know what was going on the old man's head but in his mind he could clearly hear his conscious to tell him to get out of there. Arthur was in the same position as his thief senses was blaring at him to just throw a flash bomb right here and now. He edged closer to his twin to whisper, "Is it just me or is Occhan a little strange?"

"Tell me about it," Conan whispered back, "I haven't seen him look like that since he tried to close down his agency."

"Wha- really, when was this?" Arthur asked but both jumped when both hands of the adult slammed onto the table.

"Stop whispering amongst yourselves and explain to me what is going on…" Kogoro practically growled glaring at the two boys then pointed powerfully towards Conan, "_Especially_ from YOU Conan."

"What do you mean, Ojii-san?" Conan smiled childishly feeling the echoes of his conscious continuously yelling at him to get out. Kogoro's eye twitched at the politeness of the childish boy.

"Ojii-san is scary, nii-san," Arthur complained following along with the childish act as a flick of irritation went across Conan's face before it went back to innocent.

"Scary, like hell!" Kogoro growled again, "I thought it was funny when Ran brought you home a year ago. Ever since I agreed for you to start living with us everything was going too well."

"Because I'm your lucky charm, Ojii-san," Conan said cheerily as he gulped the lump that was forming in his throat.

"Lucky charm my ass!" he yelled but not loud enough for Ran to come running down the stairs to see what the fuss was about, "Don't look down on me just because I was lax with you."

"I-I still don't know what you're talking about then," he replied his eyes not trying to look for an escape route.

"Do I have to say it or am I going to drag it out of you, boy?" he said darkly as Arthur was now trying to go further and further away from his brother.

"I don't have anything to be keeping secrets about? (_Except for the fact that I'm Kudo Shinichi),"_ sweat was now forming on the back of his neck as he swallowed another lump.

"Fine, if you want it that way…" he trailed off getting back up and went to his video files. He removed some videos from the top shelves, shelves that Conan couldn't reach regardless of having a chair to help him or any other ledge, and dug his hand towards the back until he found what he was searching for. A manila folder was pulled out of the back and he quickly replaced the videos from where they were and went back to his seat. With another swift movement he opened it and placed papers in front of him. Conan's eyes were slowly widening with each of the notes, in Kogoro's handwriting, written with his name across it along with another name that he was familiar with…

Kudo Shinichi…

"Didn't think that we would figure it out would you," said a familiar cold voice.

"_Oh Crap…"_

He didn't have a chance to look up as something round and cold pressed against his forehead. Slowly he moved his head up to see Gin, holding the gun steadily in his hand, and Vodka with their cold grin. However it wasn't them that made his blood run cold but the person that Vodka was holding in point-blank range of his own gun.

"Shinichi…" she whimpered with tears of anguish falling from her face, "Help me…"

"Ran!" but he didn't even try to move as he glanced around to see cold bodies of people he knew and loved were around him. The scene of the agency long gone replaced with the blood.

"Say goodbye to your girlfriend Kudo Shinichi!" Gin laughed once more, and Vodka pulled the trigger…


	7. A Nightmare to Recon with

**I've noticed that I have been writing only about Conan recently so I will try to change it up. In the future I will try to get back to the chapters and add some tidbits to the story later. Well for now you guys have to bear with me here…**

**I also have some unfortunate news… no I am not dropping this story because I hate leaving things unfinished. I am going back to school… (**_**What?)**_** Yes, in a few days or so I will be so busy I won't be able to update anything for a while. Please be good while I am gone. For the next three or four months…**

**Anyways here is the next chapter!**

**Chapter 7: Nightmare to Recon with**

"RAN!" Conan quickly sat up from his futon out of breath and sweating through his shirt. He took one look around and remembered that he wasn't in the office but in the room of the owner. "Damn … choosing the craziest part of my day and twisting it into a nightmare. My paranoia has gone up ten notches since my meeting with _them_," with a deep sigh he brushed his hand through his damp hair.

"Fish…" a voice next to him moaned out as if in pain breaking him from his concentration. The now awake boy looked down next to him to see his newly proclaimed, but actually cousin, younger brother's face contort as if in pain as he shifted back and forth in his futon, "Aoko… get that… away… from me… fish… hate…" he moaned again making the other look at him in disbelief that he was dreaming of something so normal and not traumatized by the interrogation last night.

Hours ago, Arthur and he had paid a visit with Kogoro to the office, just like in the dream. They couldn't escape as the door was locked and blinds were closed so they would be interrogated without prying eyes looking in. Okay, they could escape but they thought better of it since the old man could corner them quickly with his long strides.

At first, Conan thought that he was in trouble when he saw the glint in the older man's eyes and was going to have to confess his reason for hiding here of all places. However, much to their relief, it turned out that their 'parents' had called him directly to his cell and told him that they were doubling their payment leaving out a single reason on why. This made him worry if he was actually diving in a pool of black money.

Once he and found out from Ran that another mouth has been added to the family listings to feed, that too was included in the twisted dream, the poor man quickly went berserk and dragged them to the office for interrogation. Though, even it was a good news, for his pockets, the man was still blowing at them on the lack of 'parental care' and was trying to get information out of them on what their parents were doing to be leaving twins at his doorstep. He even had the documents on their family profile. Conan really had to think what his father really does for a living to make Interpol be able to do these things without getting caught or violating a law.

Ran had saved them from another earful with a loud yell from behind the door that dinner… _"No the dream took place at night so it was actually afternoon. Hate dreams that seems too real they mess up my thinking process,"… _lunch was ready. When she didn't hear him stop yelling the door was kicked in.

They were free from the clutches of the mad man, since he had leaped over the couch so quickly that he fell over, and Arthur ran out of their like it was full of his enemies. However the moment he was back into the apartment upstairs it was as if he was thrown into a hellhole as he saw what was on the table waiting for them to be eaten. They didn't get a chance to ask why he stopped as he started yelling zipping from the entrance and not even trying to get two inches closer to the doorway throwing random little things out of his pockets towards that… _thing_ as he had called it. Pockets in which Conan realized, that was unsearched.

"_Out of all the things Kaitou Kid isn't afraid of, he's afraid of fish…"_ Conan scoffed mentally getting out of bed. The digital clock was blaring at him in its usual red illumination of 6:30 a.m. as he walked over his 'sibling' towards the doorway. The usual procedure for him would be to head for the bathroom after waking up, but ever since his run in with the BO months before, due to his paranoia of being jumped and killed overnight, he creaked opened the room he was so familiar with from his childhood.

He didn't need enter the room to find what he was looking for. With only his sharp ears he could hear the eve breaths of Ran's. With another heave of a relieved sigh he started to close…

"Shinichi…"

Conan froze when he heard his real name being called out from the sleeping girl. His grip tightened on the knob as his mind and heart confronted each other on the idea of just bursting into the room and confesses on everything. Everything from the moment he shrank; The moments they shared when he was in his real body or temporary one; How he noticed he started falling in love with her; all the lies that he kept in his heart from the beginning of this whole mess. He just wanted to tell her everything.

But he knew he couldn't.

It wasn't just his life at risk anymore.

The tiniest slipup he makes will mean the end for everyone he knows or met.

Silence was the only way to keep her safe as well as everyone else he has known in his life.

So with his grip still tight against the knob he pulled it closed and lingered there with his forehead against the door closing. His eyes now felt heavy as well as his mind and body.

"I'm sorry Ran…"

Grip loosened and he walked away from the doorway and into the bathroom so that he would freshen up for the new day.

Arthur opened his eyes finally as he heard the door to the bathroom closed and the water started running. He sat up with a sigh rubbing the back of his, once again, messy hair. _"Sheesh… and to think that I had more problems," _but when he thought of that he quickly spiraled down to depression as he remembered the face of his childhood friend whenever a family or friend was seriously hurt; even worse gone. He smiled sadly when he thought of the morning before the heist, as they were going to school.

He had once again flipped Aoko's skirt when she entered his house and was quickly dodging left and right from her mop sword; When they arrived at school he made a few people from around campus have a hair color change, which included Hakuba of course; another chase around the classroom during class as they answered series of questions correctly; Akako trying to seduce him for the millionth time, even so far to be using magic talismans; at lunch, after another magical prank of turning all of her sausage octopus into real ones she pulling out a rubber fish (really well made since it flopped like one) having enough of his games and ran after him with it in her hands as he screamed.

Then they went home like regular teens with no mop at hand, no magical cards or pidgins appearing out of thin air… it was an absolutely normal walk which was strange for the both of them.

"Kaito…"

"Hmm… what's up Aoko?" Kaito looked back over his shoulders as he mentally calculated the time needed to get to the heist day.

"Are you… going somewhere?" Aoko kept her eyes on the ground kicking a pebble as she kept her pace.

He paused, making her do the same, as he tilted his head to one side with one eyebrow raised questioningly, "What brought that about?"

"I… just had a very bad dream… last night…" she said trailing off looking away from his eyes again.

"You're not going to say that it was a premonition, are you; because I have had enough of Akako's yapping at me to be careful at school," the magician said bluntly. Even though he believes that things like karma and such, it was quiet impossible for his mind to wrap around the thought of foresight of future occurrences; unless you are in an anime of course.

The silence grew as well as the uneasiness between them. A gust of wind brushed her long hair to wave amongst its invisible hands. She combed the hair in her face behind her ear as a dust of red tinged across her nose as she looked at him directly and said simply, "But I'm scared that it would be true… since it was about you and…" she trailed off not sure if she should continue.

Kaito's poker face almost broke apart when he heard that, but it was also from the fact that he was seeing her almost glowing with the setting sun going down behind her. He coughed fixing the mask that had fallen and quickly regained composure with a sly grin, "Oh, so someone has finally fallen for my charm has she?" This immediately brought about the response that was needed for him to jump aside just in time for a mop to land in the place he originally stood at. He laughed continuously as she continued to swing the cleaning utensil, always landing a direct hit in the place that he was formally in. Before they knew it they were in front of their houses neighboring next to each other.

Aoko hefted a final swing, again missing, before glaring at him with a flushed face. However the glare quickly blinked to surprise as she was brought into a tight hug. In her mind she was screaming and demanding to be unleashed, but her body disobeyed and wrapped her hands around the others warm body.

"Don't worry Aoko," Kaito said his blush had re-cracked the poker face, glad that no one was around to see the seriousness in his eyes as he held, "Nothing is going to happen to me. I'm not going anywhere."

"'Nothing is going to happen to me'. 'I'm not going anywhere'...," he quoted himself and started twisting the blankets in his small grip, "Yeah right!"

Sure he was happy that he could get to annoy the hell out of tantei-kun for all the failed, but equally fun, heists; however the fact that he was already missing the mop swinging girl to this extent told him that he had to admit that his problems have leveled down to the same grounds as his 'twin'.

"ZZzzzZZ… Yoko-chan… zzZzz…"

Arthur covered his ears at the sheer volume and looked over at the bed next the now sun rising window. The dubbed 'Sleeping Detective' was seriously sleeping a huge storm next to his ear with his mouth wide open and practically half off the bed muttering random things about Yoko then to Eri with drool coming down his face.

The shrunken magician's face brightened to a Cheshire cat grin as he pulled out a small capsule, _"I was going to use on Nakimori-keibu but I can't now. So you can be my guinea-pig for this little project as a thank you, Occhan_." He had just finished putting the little surprise in the old man's mouth, reflex of a swallow, when he was finally interrupted.

"What are you doing?" Conan appeared behind him, eyes looking at him with amusingly.

Arthur turned looking at him innocent poker face, "Nothing."

"Liar, I saw you putting something in his mouth," he said starting to fold his futon.

"There isn't any evidence to prove that I did it now is there?" he sarcastically replied getting up to do the same.

Conan eyed him for a bit before sighing and going back to folding, "Well I hope that you are ready for another lump on your head, because whatever you did will drive him to a frenzy."

"Not if he doesn't hear about it," Arthur snickered then leaned in closer to whisper into the other's ear, "and if you don't tell we can post it on youtube noting that this was done in 'high' spirits in even 'higher' vocalizations without the use of alterations."

The miniaturized detective raised an eyebrow confused by his choice of words. He looked at the snoring man now starting to stir, _"It's too late to undo whatever Kaito did, so it can't hurt to watch the show."_

"Ah, you should go to the bathroom before Occhan wakes up," he warned putting up the last of his bedding and putting aside the thoughts of what was in that capsules contents.

"And why is that?" Arthur asked curiously at the sudden change of subject.

"Once he gets in there he will be in there for an hour doing the #2 and you do _not_ want to be in there when he is done with it," he saw the other's eyes widened in horror, quickly finishing his cleaning and rushed to the bathroom. Ran, who entered after Conan left, was out and refreshed wearing her school cloths passed by the rushing by. He only said 'hi' before he went into the now vacant room and closed the door shut so that he could do his thing.

"What was that about?" Ran asked looking down at her other charge walked out of the room with a little smirk.

"I don't know…" Conan said childishly unknowingly.

Ran smiled at how close the two brothers have become after their long 'separation' and started for the kitchen, "What should we eat for breakfast Conan?"

"Ah, how about…" another smirk was on his face remembering what Arthur was muttering in his sleep, "Fish…"


	8. Omake  A Deal of Laughter

**Chapter 8: Omake - A Deal of Laughter**

"Hahahaha, man, I thought you were kidding when you meant 'high' vocalizations," Conan laughed as he walked down the streets with Arthur, who was smirking at the success of his new product as he reviewed the video he recorded on his phone during breakfast.

….. A few minutes ago…

He was sitting next to Conan during that time and placed it next to him ready and waiting as he ate from his plate, with no fish on his of course. Ran continued to lecture Conan on being nice to his long separated brother, but clearly wasn't listening as he was more interested in what Arthur was planning since the moment he caught him dropping something in the 'Sleeping Kogoro's mouth. It wasn't long when a high-pitched screeching yell from the bathroom caught their attention.

"Was that Otou-san?" Ran said out-loud. Arthur waited patiently holding his phone on record. A loud slam of a door opening, then running footsteps from the hallway, and out came, the detective with disorient clothes on and pale face yelling:

"RAN, call an ambulance! I think I caught something!"

They all stared blankly at him…

"Oi, are you listening!"

It took two minutes for everyone to realize it was him talking. The first ones to break was Conan and Arthur followed by Ran, laughing like-hyenas on the floor. Why?

Because his usual rough-deep-pitched voice, was replaced with a chipmunk's yelling furiously at them to stop laughing and get an ambulance.

Ran, somehow recovering, but was still struggling to hold it in, pushed the two of them out to go to school as she called the ambulance.

So here they were laughing again at the video.

"You really got to put that on youtube," Conan said wiping a tear from his eye.

"I'm already on it!" Arthur exclaimed watching as the loading bar flashed to a hundred percent on his new account (he wasn't stupid to put it on his real one) and tucked the phone away into his pocket, "I told you it would be worth it!"

"God, if you could do this to him every day it would satisfy my revenge on him always hitting me,"

"Tut-tut-tut," Arthur waved his finger side to side his usual Kid-taunting-fashion, "Remember, I don't repeat tricks."

"Ah, that's true," Conan sighed disappointingly but still keeping his smirk.

"However, I _can_ do them every month in different ways," Arthur smirked similarly holding out his hand, "Some I might ask you to help me with?"

"Now that is a deal," he said shaking hands as they started laughing again as they continued on to school.


	9. School Breakout

**Chapter 9: School Breakout**

After school everyone was talking. The new transfer student in Kobayashi's class has ranked the most notorious transfers in Beika Elementary history… Though to Conan, he wished that he was never part of it since he hated the attention it brought. Sitting in the circle of the three detective kids and trio of shrunken teens… though only one of the teens was enjoying it... they started talking about that morning's event during lunch.

"…Then, suddenly making rabbits appear in the teacher's drawers… It was amazing, Arthur-kun!" Ayumi exclaimed excitedly eating another of her sausage octopuses. Genta and Mitsuhiko shook their heads in agreement.

"I'm glad that you guys enjoyed my intro," Arthur smiled holding out his hand, closing it for a second and poof, a feathery white dove appeared flying immediately onto the shrunken detective's head, much to his displeasure. "Looks like Yuki likes you, Conan-_nii_," he added teasingly receiving a glare from the older brother.

"But Conan-kun, why didn't you tell us about having a twin living abroad?" Mitsuhiko asked curiously.

"Didn't want to say anything that you guys wouldn't believe until you saw it yourself," Conan muttered the excuse he made as he crushed a piece of cracker he had and allowed the dove to get of his head and onto his arm to eat out of his palm, _"Though you guys would know that if you saw him dressed up as me, Kudo Shinichi, a few times."_

"Aww, _nii-san_ that's so mean," Arthur pouted following the play as he latched onto his sleeve, looking up with puppy eyes, "You could at least have told them that you had a cute little brother like me…"

"Cute…? More like annoying," he scoffed trying to unlatch the fingers. All heads looked up when the rattling of the class door slid open with Kobayashi-sensei peeking in.

"Conan-kun, Arthur-kun," she said catching their interest, "Ran-chan is here to pick you guys up for early leave. Everyone ten minutes until lunch is over alright?" The rest of the students understood except for the Detective Boy's.

"Oi, Conan," Genta began as the twins started to pack, "Where are you going this time?"

"Huh?" Conan looked confused at the young boy.

"Whenever Ran-nee-chan comes to pick you up, that means that you're going somewhere right?" Ayumi exclaimed.

"No, this morning we didn't hear anything…" he then looked over to his twin remembering the event of that morning, "Though it might be because of Oji-san."

"Eh, why is that?" Mitsuhiko asked curiously.

"Yes please tell what you did to the poor _Oji-san_," Ai smirked realizing that with two 'Edogawa's' as crazy as these two, anyone would be driven mad.

"I didn't do anything really. It's this guy's fault, besides he really deserved it," Conan pointed with a mirrored smile as Arthur. Ai understood, vaguely, but the kids did not as they stared at the twins who started laughing.

"You guys should see it when you get home. I called it '_Hi_ Kogoro' on youtube!" the brother exclaimed as he swung the bag over his back with one fell swoop and was at the door in an instant with Conan.

"Later guys!" they yelled and were out the door.

"Ai-chan what are you doing?" Ayumi asked realizing that the brunette girl had opened her phone and started typing in it.

"Just curious on the unclear message he left behind," she replied as she found the video. The trio watched over her shoulders as she pressed play… Within seconds they were also laughing, Ai chuckled, as they heard the high squeak of a voice of Kogoro; the supposed Detective Wonder of Beika. It wasn't until lunch had ended that they had to stop. But when anything that could relate to 'Kogoro', 'high', or 'voice', they started to snicker.

…

The two boys walked thru the opened door of the office room bringing Ran's attention to them. She bowed once to the secretary and walked over to them, "Hey guys, sorry for taking you out of school so early."

"It's okay Ran-nee-chan, but are we going somewhere?" Conan eyed at the backpack that was on her back as they started walking out of the school.

"Yeah," Ran smiled at her oldest charge, "After Tou-san's voice came back to normal at the Hospital," Arthur's pouted in disappointment at the five hour result, "We got a call. I didn't have time to find a babysitter, and Hattori-kun is back in Osaka. The only option was to take you guys with us."

"What about Agasa-Hakase?" Conan asked when the inventor's name wasn't on the list of babysitters.

"He's planning to go out of town with Ai-chan tomorrow. It seems like it was going to be over something about a new telomerase discovery or something like that," she smiled looking down at the two, "I doubt you would like to sit around with them talking about science and everything. I know Ai-chan likes science with her helping Hakase around his lab… besides they only have two tickets and they were reserves."

Conan smiled forcefully knowing that it wasn't Hakase who wanted to go but the shrunken scientist, _"Must be research for the antidote."_

"Alright, my first trip with the Hiccupping Kogoro!" Arthur exclaimed joyfully.

"It's _Sleeping_ Kogoro, baka," he corrected eyeing his brother/really cousin feeling more annoyed by the energy he was emitting, "So what's the case? I doubt its adultery since he's taking us with him."

"Well, about that…" she started uncertainly catching their questioning gaze, "It isn't exactly a case…"

"It's not?" they were feeling slightly uncomfortable with that response, "What is it then?"

"… It's…"

...

Hey guys sorry for the long awaited update. Had no idea that my schedule with work was more of a pain than I thought it was. Became more tired each day passes and I also have to worry about school that will be coming up. Paying for classes, paying for books, transferring out…

Anyways I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I know it isn't much. Just hang with me okay… I love you guys!


	10. Twins Casting?

Again, another sorry for the wait… this is short since I didn't want any more waiting for this chapter.

Umm… Amuro and Sara is not a very well-known character for me, since I have been slacking in the updating of my reading and episode watching's. So expect a bit of OCC's in their charactering. Probably in the future I will enter them in more accurately and adjust the story, but for now just bear with me.

I will try to post the next one as soon as I find out what to do next. Suggestions accepted and probably faster, but of course I will be starting up school again. So don't expect too soon.

See ya!

**Chapter 10: Twins Casting?**

"Ossan entered us into a, what!?" Conan and Arthur exclaimed at the same time when they heard the full explanation of why they were pulled out practically midday of school.

Ran smiled apprehensively, already knew of the reaction upon heard the news, "Yeah I said the same thing, when I found out an hour ago."

_**One hour before…**_

Ran sighed when her father stomped up the stairs to his office after they taxied back from the hospital, and slammed the door shut with enough force to rattle the glass panes of café Poirot. Azusa, the family familiar waitress, poked her head out from the entrance with worry, "Did something happen to your father Ran-chan? I saw the ambulance this morning when I arrived. I was worried."

"No, it's nothing," Ran answered back, "Just a little prank our newest addition did to my father."

"Do you mean the little boy who looked like Conan-kun, minus the glasses and addition of messy hair?" she asked curiously then burst out the café completely upon her nod, "He sent Kogoro-san to the hospital, on his first day? That's something that I always expected of Conan to do! So who is he?"

Ran, flustered by the sudden squeal of Azusa smiled backing off a little giving the both of them room, "He's Conan-kun's twin apparently… and the youngest who was sent to relatives, luckily," which she bit out still sourly which made the other surprised at the rarely seen emotion. She sighed and explained, "After their parents were in an accident, they were separated since the intended relatives couldn't keep both. So Conan-kun ended up with Agasa, who suggested me to take care of. Arthur-kun, that's his name, missed him terribly since they didn't have any means of contacting each other directly. He somehow convinced the relatives to send him to Beika to Agasa, which was then to us."

"That's disturbing and amazing at the same time!" the waitress exclaimed hearing the sadly-to-happy-reunion story. Ran smiled brightly at the similar reaction she had.

"Azusa-san, come back in and get back to work, some customers are waiting for their orders taken!" the owner cried out from the door sending Azusa jumping and almost tripping back inside waving goodbye. The owner smiled as she took orders and starting on making them before turning and calling towards Ran who was going to enter the stairway to her home/office, when he remembered something important, "Ran-chan!"

She stopped at the first step and looked towards him, "Yes?"

"A package came for your father when you guys left… umm… hold on let me get it!" he ran back inside after finding it not on hand. A few seconds he was back out with a large manila envelope, "The mailman was at a loss since he couldn't leave it out so he gave it to us to give to you."

"Thank you very much, Pierre-san," Ran bowed taking the envelope.

"No, no, it's the least I could do for Kogoro-san," the owner said with a large grin, "Without him, this little place wouldn't be booming and have such a hardworking waitress and waiter, though Amuro had left for a vocational break; don't know where since he didn't say, but he said it was importatn. Say, I could have a little help every now and then… so if you need a job just come in alright? You can say that we can even the favors."

"Yes, thank you so much!" Ran exclaimed making him laugh and take his leave.

At first, everything was crappy: Arthur's relatives, not Agasa of course, story of not having any room for the twins and only taking one pissed her off; She had to practically threaten her father to agree, though for some reason he was happy by the end of the day; Arthur had somehow managed to get her dad to swallow a helium encased pill, though she thought the chipmunk voice was hilarious, the next day; she missed school that had an important class review on an exam that was coming up soon; And, in hope that what is in her hand is not what she think it is, her father was ordering _things_ behind her back.

But on the other hand: she has a new little brother to add to her family, completely reuniting the twins for the first time in a year since their separation; Conan opening up more than ever with his brother next to him; her father was back to normal and they didn't have to pay anything since his fame was welcomed at the hospital as well as his condition being only time treatable; and she received an any-time needed part time job at the Café downstairs.

"This week is starting great!" Ran said stretching before entering the office.

"Ran! Did a package come in!?" Kogoro asked upon her entering. Ran's good mood shattered as she stomped towards him and handed it to him. He eagerly took it and opened it, not noticing the evil aura his daughter was giving him. But when she only saw a single sheet lifted out of the thick envelope the anger dissipated, changing to curiosity. The old detective whooped in victory after the end of the letter letting it drop to the floor of his daughters feet allowing her to pick it up and read it aloud.

"_Dear Detective Kogoro, Thank you for enlisting your twins for the new movie. We are proud to congratulate you, that your twins will be needed on site at the new Nichiuri TV's branch at Osaka on Thursday. We hope to see you, your daughter, and the twins soon! Signed, Nichiuri's Director; P.S. Yoko is looking forward to be working with you! _Otou-san!_"_ she shouted with a glare that should be meant to kill when she read the postscript reeling all the anger back to full blast startling her father out of his victory stupor, "The reason you allowed Arthur-kun into the house was because of this!"

"N-now Ran… I-I can e-explain!" he whimpered cowering his back to the window's glass as her shadow towered over him.

Downstairs in Poirot's café, everyone only looked up and returned to their business hearing the screams of pain a father getting owned by his daughter.

…..

"And that's why we are going to Osaka," Ran explained giving a lasting glare to her father as they got off the train. The father stiffened, feeling the icy glare and shivered, gathering the courage to glance at his daughter over his shoulder, revealing the damage she had dealt him.

"That explains the black eye too," Arthur whispered in a snicker.

"Serves him right to things behind Ran's back," he whispered back making them both crack up more.

"Anyways," Ran continued smiling back down at the two smiling charges, "I've explained to both of our schools to tell them that we will be on a trip until further notice. They have already gave the okay and have told me to look out for emails for our homework that we will need to print out and returned when we get back. But the best part is, my test will be pardoned!"

"Ran-chan!" a familiar Osakan female voice sounded through the crowded station making them look up to see a ribbon haired teen heading towards their direction with another dark-skinned detective following behind her with a smirk of his own.

"Kazuha-chan, Hattori-kun!"


End file.
